1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support device between the sole of a boot and a piece of sports apparatus, in particular a ski, as described in the introductory clause of claim 1.
2. The Prior Art
Support devices are already known wherein a base plate is secured relative to a surface of the ski and a running plate which supports the sole is displaceably mounted in a plane running parallel to the surface of the ski and transverse to longitudinal extension thereof.
In such a known support device--according to DE-A-15 78 818--the running plate can be adjusted with respect to the base plate against a spring force, for example a meander-shaped leaf spring or elastic clamping element, which after the running plate is guided out of a central position causes an automatic return to the central position.
In a further known support device--according to DE-A-22 34 048--in order to reduce the friction between a base plate or respectively a housing secured to the ski and a running plate which is displaceable with respect to the housing, a ball-receiving cage is arranged which is supported in the longitudinal direction of the ski by a bending element through which after the running plate is guided towards the side and thereby also towards the cage, causes a return into the central position. In this embodiment the large number of components and the immovable connection of the support devices to the ski or respectively its surface, is diadvantageous because the guiding processes have values, which, due to the stress-related change of form, in particular when the ski is bent through, based on the variation of stresses by the sole, cannot be reproduced.